Luke
Luke is a main character in the TV show ~Fabulous. Prior To ~Fabulous. Luke was living in his mothers house in the UK. Alone and fapping every day. Little did he know that after one sexual encounter with Will, he had become impregnated. Season One. Throughout the season, Luke is seen fapping numerous times; even on his birthday, this leads to his mother kicking him out and him moving to Fabulous Town. Eventually he develops a close friendship with Sasha. The two fap together and quickly become best friends and eventually end up dating. A major flaw in this relationship is that Luke has killed Hayley's cat: Fluffehkins, who happens to be Sasha's ex boyfriend. Sasha eventually discovers this and leaves Luke alone, sending him hate messages and breaking his heart. To overcome his sadness Luke starts to paint pictures of romantic scenes of him and Sasha. Finally on a rainy day, Luke remembers Sasha is all alone outside, he goes searching for him and notices Sasha on top of the tallest building in Fabulous Town, about to jump. Luke climbs the building to save Sasha, he eventually reaches Sasha and stops him jumping by kissing him in the rain. As of this moment Sasha and Luke had reunited. Season Two. At the start of the season, Luke and Sasha are going strong, kissing numerous times. Once on a building, however Sasha leaned back and the pair came falling from the building, landing on the ground below. The next time Luke wakes up he is in a hospital bed, Sasha is there with him, Luke noticed another person in the hospital, Will. Eventually Luke began to fap again, still hurting from the fall. Then a bombshell is dropped by Sasha and it is revealed Luke is pregnant. Luke and Sasha share a moment and are happy at the thought of having a child. . The next time Luke wakes up he is in a hospital bed, Sasha is there with him, Luke noticed another person in the hospital, Will. Eventually Luke began to fap again, still hurting from the fall. Then a bombshell is dropped, it turns out; Luke is pregnant. Sasha and Luke shared a moment of happiness about having a child. Sasha and Luke were excited about being fathers when they made friends with Kerwin and Hayley. They were invited to join the super friends and they accepted, Luke was now a super friend! At the clubhouse; Luke discovered Fluffehkins was alive and wanted him to die, Luke spent time with the super friends and his feud with Fluffehkins continued, resulting in Luke kicking Fluffehkins. Luke is in the hospital and gives birth to his and Sasha's baby boy, Michael. His feud with Fluffehkins continues, Sasha and Luke share a kiss as Michael is made into a super friend. During the paintball fight, Luke defends Sasha and takes a paintball for him, thus disqualifying Luke from the game. Allowing Sasha to live on. During the late stages of the paintball game, Luke comfessed to Sasha that Michael was in fact Will's child not his. This made Sasha furious, Luke felt awful but continued with his talent of fapping, ignoring many sweet moments. His feud with Fluffehkins also continued, resulting him kicking Fluffehkins in the face after the super friends were victorious. Ever since Sasha discovered Will was Michael's father, he treated Luke differently, and they barely ever fapped together, with the exception of Wednesdays. Luke was heartbroken as Sasha broke up with him and left him alone. Yet he continued to fap. Luke discovers Fluffehkins likes Luke after he tries to kiss Luke, to which Luke responds with punches and kicks. Luke then came across Will and they ended up continuously kissing, even in the rain. After this they ended up dating. It is shown that Luke is in love with Will and he is seen fapping to him. TFP Songs Solos *Brick. - Fluffehality Duets *Baby It's Cold Outside. (with Jess) - Romanticality Solos (In a group number) *Keep Holding On. (with Will and Jess, as Mario, Charlie and Lily) - Fluffehality Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. LOW The contender was in the bottom four, but was not at risk of being eliminated. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was not first on the callback list. HIGH The contender was one of the three best performers for that week and was high on the callback list. Call Back Order Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. FB The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Main Characters Category:Fabulous Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Main Characters Category:Fabulous